Jelfie
Jelfie '('Je/rome and A/'lfie') is the friendly pairing of Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis in House of Anubis. They begin the series as best friends. Although they had their fights, they are very close and are roommates. Some can even assume that they're the best of friends. Rivals: Amfie, Nerome, Jara, Patrome, Palfie, Jamber, Ferome, Joppy, Nalfie and Pifie. Although Alfie doesn't seem to realize it, Jerome likes to make Alfie look stupid in front of others. Lately less in season 2. Every time Alfie goes to Jerome for help with getting girls, Jerome gives him questionable advice. Usually it goes wrong and Alfie ends up being humiliated. They also start a lot of food fights at the dinner table and they usually goof around and make fun of Patricia Williamson. (This contradicts some previous statements about Jerome's liking of Patricia) When Alfie was locked in the cellar and subsequently hospitalized, Jerome was extremely worried which showed a sensitive side of him . He demanded that he be the one to go see him. Even though he didnt want to show it in front of Alfie by flirting with his nurse. In the middle of Season 1, Jerome had been ditching Alfie for Mara Jaffray, which made Alfie feel lonely. This is when he started haging out with Patricia and soon starte to find more information about Sibuna club. When Alfie joined Sibuna, Jerome too felt lonely. Alfie and Jerome had many fights over the puzzle pieces because Jerome wanted them for Rufus and Alfie didn't want to give them up and let the others down. Jerome constantly tries to manipulate Alfie so he can get what he wants. Though, they had a rough time near the end of Season 1, the two have forgiven each other, and are still close friends. In the second season the two continue to be very close friends and roommates. Jerome seems less manipulative towards Alfie this season. Alfie continues to be a true friend to Jerome helping him consistently first in repaying his debt to the private investigater (Donkey Days) and currently in acquiring the jem and shield. Link to Gallery Season 1 Hints 'House of Secrets / House of Attitude' * Alfie and Jerome are sitting next to each other in French class goofing around *Alfie and Jerome give Patricia a hard time about being obsessed with Joy's disappearance. *Jelfie along with Patrica was part of Nina's initiation ceremony. *Jerome laughs when Alfie is taking a huge bite of spaghetti. *Jerome laughs when he finds out that Alfie doesn't have a dog *Jerome helps .Alfie win Amber over. 'House of Locks / House of Eyes' *Alfie and Jerome both clap when Nina comes down the next day. *They both thought that Victor was going to get her. *Both are happy that Nina brought back something from the attic. *Alfie steals Jerome's coat and shoes and runs. *Jerome tells Alfie that he should do something for Amber. *Jerome also says "you so worth dying". *He tells Alfie that the mistro has a few tricks up his sleeves. *Jerome helps Alfie leaves a not or a message out of candy to Amber and then Jerome eats the letter "A" *Alfie tells Jerome that she was expecting Mick not him. *Jerome says that if he gives him 20 than he can get Mick out of Amber's life by the end of the week. 'House of Discovery / House of Hyper' *Alfie acts like a Monkey in his Monkey mask in front of Jerome. *Jelfie gets ready for Amber and Mick's getting back together party. *Alfie is mad that they are back together and tells Jerome he owes him a 20. *Jerome asks Alfie which girl he would like. *Jerome tells Alfie what to say to the girls. *Jelfie stand up for Nina when Victor asks who has the key to Attic. 'House of Cheats / House of Rumors' *Jerome and Alfie trick Patrica into thinking they can find out all of the questions and answers she is looking for. *They both laugh when Patrica calls them weasels and storms out of their room. 'House of Intruders / House of Proof' *They both sit next to each other in Mr. Winkler's class. *Jerome ties Alfie's shoe to the table. 'House of Confrontation / House of Alarms' *They both sneak into Amber and Nina's room. *Alfie recordes over Amber's mp3 player while Jerome laughs. *Alfie comes in with the costumes and JErome purposely runs into him causeing him to drop the costumes. *Afie and Jerome go through the costums for Perspective Parents Day. *Jerome talks to Alfie about Amber. *They talk about what happened yesterday with their crushes. * They talk about the next step to win them over. 'House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap' *Alfie shows Jerome the card he made for Amber. *Jerome destroys the card telling Alfie he will thank him later. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Both host a Sporting Challenge Together. *Both Jerome and Alfie stand next to a video watching Victor. 'House of Scares / House of Fakers' *Jerome tell Alfie that they have been offerd the best prank of the year. *Jerome and Alfie scare Sibuna . *Both ask how everyone slept last night the following morning. *Both give Mick and Mara a hard time. *Jerome tells Alfie about the fake talent show. *They watch the kids adution for the fake talent show. *They have to dress up as sumo wrestle ballerinas. 'House of Identity / House of Emergency' *They throw darts at a drt board with a stuffed pirate that has Mr. Winklers name on it. *They decide that its the 7th graders falt gor getting them in trubble. *Both are surprised at Mara's new look. *Jerome is worried abou Alfie who is in the celler. 'House of Reunion / House of Memories' *Jerome goes to see Alfie at the hospital. *Jerome is happy that Alfie is better. 'House of Drama / House of Codes' *Both get caugnt in the costume. 'House of Risk / House of Thieves' *Alfie and Jerome carry on in the play. *Jerome tells Alfie that there is more drama going on her than in the play. *Alfie agrees. *Alfie comes up to Jerome is his school uniform. *Jerome asks why he is wearing his uiform. *Alfe tells him that he needs to look smart for his parents. *Jerome says he looks like a nerd. 'House of Hazard / House of Charades' *Both laugh at what Amber says. *Jerome plays along at what Alfie told his parents. *They both talk during breakfast. *Both laugh at the home video. *Jeorme and Alfie goof around at the table. *They are siting together at dinner. *Alfie gets mad at what Jerome tells his parents. Season 2 Hints 'House of Hello / House of Dolls' *Jerome get scared by Alfie. *Jerome asks Alfie about his new look. *They both interrupt Nina and Fabian when they are about to kiss. *They start eating the food on the table once they arrive. 'House of Spirits / House of Blackmail' *Alfie feels hurt that Jerome didn't tell him about his sister Poppy. *Alfie says that he tells Jerome everything, even stuff that he should not have told. 'House of Rivals / House of Faces' *Jerome takes pictures of Alfie. *Alfie wants Jerome to take pictures of him. *Jerome tells Alfie that Amber didn't really tell what type of magazine. *He helps Alfie find a loophole. *Jerome and Alfie are with Poppy in the hallway. *They are both hanging out in the theater room. *Alfie tells Jerome that someone finally want him. 'House of Myths / House of Nightmares' *Jerome and Alfie are getting their bags to go to school *They find Fabian's poem together. *Jerome gives Alfie a hard time about shopping with Amber. *Jerome likes what Alfie did to impress Amber. *Jerome is laughing about how Alfie is trying too hard to impress Amber. 'House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye' *Jerome laughs at what Alfie said. *They were together in the kitchen. 'House of Protection / House of Letters' *They both enjoy the food on the table(they come in the room at different moments though) *Jerome asks Alfie if he want to go into town with him. *Alfie tells him he can't because Amber can't see. *Jerome seems disappointed. 'House of Who? / House of Frauds' *They walk into class together. *Jerome ask him whats the first thing that comes into his head. *Alfie says "Donkey". *Jerome decides to go along and tells him it's his best idea yet. *Alfie seems happy that Jerome likes his idea. *They both walk into Mr. Sweet's office. *Jerome wear a donkey costume while Alfie is standing there for moral support. *They both talk to him about donkeys. *They both are talking at the table when Eddie comes in. 'House of Chance / House of Divides' *Jerome tells Alfie he smells like a lady. *Alfie tries to help or give advice on the bet Eddie did. *Jerome doesn't want Alfie to throw in the towel. 'House of Crushes / House of Vertigo' *Alfie tells Jerome that a man is looking for him outside. *Jerome tells Alfie that he is going to do the complete opposite of what Joy told him to do. *Alfie tells Jerome that he sold him the same dress as he sold Joy. 'House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu' *Jerome asks Alfie how is it going with Amber. *Alfie exaggerates telling him that it's going great. *They both watch Fabian playing hopscotch. *They laugh about Fabian playing hopscotch. *They both laugh that Jerome gave Nina and Joy the same dress. *Jerome complains what he has to wear. *Alfie is playing with Jerome's costume. 'House of Hoods / House of Deceit' *They both pick on Eddie. *They make a bet with Eddie. *Alfie decides what Jerome has to do if he loses. *Jerome doesn't like what Alfie says he has to do, but agrees. *Jerome and Alfie watch as Eddie tries to get Patricia to dance with him. *Alfie and Jerome watch in horror as Eddie dances with Patricia. *Alfie cheers Jerome on. 'House of Sibuna / Huse of Payback' *They both talk while Amber goes to the bathroom. 'House of Pendulum / House of Impasse' *Jerome stops Alfie from continuing walking with Fabian, Nina, and Amber. *Jerome asks Alfie how the breakup went. *Alfie exaggerates saying it went well. 'House of Help / House of Phobias' *Jerome asks Alfie why he is so jumpy today. *Alfie ask if Jerome has flashbacks to past traumatic events. *Jerome tells Alfie he's not in an absurd life-threatening situation to try to get him to relax. 'House of Isis / House of Curfews' *Jerome asks Alfie's help. *Alfie agrees. *They break into the library together. 'House of Fronts / House of Keepers' *They both wait for the goose. *They both are worried about the goose. *They both try to catch the goose. 'House of Hacks / House of Stings' *Alfie asks Jerome whats up. *Alfie gets what Jerome is saying. 'House of Double-Cross / House of Wires' *Jerome and Alfie talk at the lockers in the hallway at school. 'House of Envy / House of Names' *Alfie asks Jerome if he want to tag along on Fabian and Joy's date. *Alfie asks Jerome what's wrong. *Jerome tells him. *Alfie and Jerome look in the old Library together. *They both run in wanting to talk to Mr. Sweet. *They both are going to play Ping Pong. *Jerome gets excited when he finds out and so does Alfie. 'House of Evidence / House of Genius' *Mr. Sweet show Jerome and Alfie what they will be up against in the challenge. *Alfie finds out what Jerome is doing. *Alfie gets mad that he is replaced by Amber. 'House of Accusation / House of Hasty' *Jerome explains to Alfie why he is partners with Amber and not him. *Jerome lets Alfie be coach. *Alfie comes up to Jerome. *He blows his whistle messing Jerome up. *Alfie admits that Jerome is a loser. *Alfie tells the team how good Jerome is by making up lies. *Jerome thanks Alfie for what he did. *They both laugh at the video. *Alfie tells him he need to practice. 'House of Sorry / House of Hex' *Jerome tells Alfie to stop bringing the ping pong table in. *He then ask him what he is doing. *Alfie tells him he is preparing for the tournament. *Jerome fires Alfie. *Alfie seems upset by this. *Alfie is video taping Jerome. 'House of Barriers / House of Warnings' *Jerome is impressed that the girls like Alfie. *Alfie helps prove that the other school cheated. *Alfie want to join in and Jerome tells him to get a grip of the racket. *Jerome lets Alfie take Amber's place. *Alfie and Jerome both play in the end. *Alfie scores the winning point. *Jerome hugs Alfie. 'House of Heists / House of Alibis' *Jerome talks to Alfie's brother not knowing its actually Alfie. *They both eat pizza together in their room. *Young Alfie (Alfie) aks Jerome about Mara and her not really being his girlfriend. 'House of Trades / House of Magic' *Jerome ask Alfie if he is comeing. *He complains about Patricia haveing a twin while Alfie looks at Piper. *Alfie stand by Jerome while he gets his things out of his locker. *Jerome can't believe that Alfie can do magic tricks. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Males Category:Anubis House Residents